


Ignorance

by Mikurira



Category: HiGH&LOW (Movies), HiGH&LOW: THE WORST (TV), HiGH&LOW: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)
Genre: Bottom!Murayama, M/M, PWP, Todoroki still denying his love, top!Todoroki
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 18:37:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21286319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikurira/pseuds/Mikurira
Summary: “Hey, Todoroki, apakah kamu tau kenapa banyak ranjang di sini?”Todoroki diam tidak menjawab dan Murayama tersenyum.
Relationships: Todoroki Yousuke/Murayama Yoshiki
Kudos: 13





	Ignorance

**Author's Note:**

> High&Low The Worst Episode.0 triggers me. Like, finally I got more my Todoroki/Murayama moment.

(markas Oyakou banyak_ *cough* ranjang *cough*_)

* * *

Kejadian itu bermula di siang itu ketika Todoroki datang ke markas Murayama untuk mengajaknya bertarung. Namun, seperti biasanya Murayama pun menolak ajakannya saat itu, dan entah kenapa hal itu membuat Todoroki kesal. Beruntung saat itu di markas _Oyakou_ hanya ada mereka berdua—Todoroki sempat bertanya kemana anggota lainnya dan Murayama hanya menjawabnya dengan _bukan urusanmu _juga seperti biasanya—jadi Todoroki bisa dengan bebas mengatakan hal ini-itu tanpa harus mendengar suara ocehan dari bawahan Murayama yang selalu menyuruhnya untuk bersikap sopan di depan lelaki itu.

“Apa yang harus kulakukan supaya kau mau melawanku?”

Todoroki bertanya secara spontan saat itu, membuat Murayama yang tadinya sedang duduk diam di sofa membaca koran kemudian menutup bacaannya hanya untuk menatap lelaki yang berdiri di sana. Mata bertemu mata, sebelum akhirnya Murayama berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju ke arah salah satu ranjang yang ada di sana.

“Hey, Todoroki, apakah kamu tau kenapa banyak ranjang di sini?”

Todoroki diam tidak menjawab dan Murayama tersenyum melanjutkan kata-katanya.

“Biasanya Seki dan lainnya menggunakannya untuk tidur siang dan bersantai, Furuya juga bilang katanya mereka menggunakannya untuk menginap di sekolah kadang-kadang. Tapi kamu tahu kan aku menggunakannya untuk apa selain hal-hal itu?”

Todoroki membenarkan kacamatanya.

“Hey, Todoroki,” panggil Murayama setelah lama terdiam di tempat, “kemari,” perintahnya tersenyum padanya.

* * *

Demi Tuhan, bukan niatnya untuk melakukan ini sesungguhnya. Todoroki datang untuk mengajaknya bertarung _seperti biasa_, dan Murayama juga selalu menonlaknya _seperti biasa. _Lalu kenapa mereka _kembali _melakukan hal ini _seperti biasanya?_ Todoroki tidak tahu. Ia hanya bisa terdiam menatap lelaki yang napasnya tersenggal di bawahnya, menatapnya dengan mata yang berawan.

“Kenapa...?” tanyanya sembari tangannya naik hendak mencopot kacamata yang dipakai Todoroki saat itu, tetapi lelaki itu kemudian segera menepis tangannya membuat Murayama mengernyit, “...aku ingin lihat Todoroki yang serius,” ucapnya memberi sugesti, tetapi Todoroki dahinya berkerut.

“Kalau aku melakukannya dengan serius, apakah kau akan menerima tantanganku?” tanyanya dengan nada yang datar. Murayama kemudian tertawa mendengarnya.

“Bertarung?” tanyanya memastikan, “tentu saja,” ucapnya menarik kerah Todoroki untuk mendekatkan wajahnya, sengaja memperlihatkan senyuman menantang untuk membuat lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu kesal.

Todoroki kemudian melepaskan tangan Murayama dari kerahnya, berdecak sebentar sebelum akhirnya melepaskan kacamatanya, menyapu rambutnya dan melepaskan gakuran hitamnya.

“Aku mulai lagi,” ucap Todoroki dingin sebelum kembali mendorong perpanjangannya ke dalam tubuh lelaki di bawahnya, membuat Murayama tubuhnya melengkung dramatis, memegangi kemeja putih yang Todoroki pakai dengan erat sambil tertawa kecil.

Sungguh. Murayama adalah orang yang teraneh yang pernah Todoroki temui hingga saat ini. Ada satu waktu dimana ia benar-benar menolak ajakannya bertarung hanya untuk memberikannya pelajaran dan nasehat, disatu waktu ia menerima ajakan bertarung dan sungguh-sungguh melawannya sekuat tenaga, tapi dilain waktu lagi, ia menolak ajakannya hanya untuk berhubungan seks seperti ini. Todoroki tidak mengerti—baik tentang lelaki bernama Murayama Yoshiki ini, maupun tentang dirinya sendiri. Ia sendiri bahkan tidak sadar kalau dirinya sudah seterikat ini dengan lelaki itu. Kalau boleh dibilang, secara tidak langsung pun pemikirannya selalu tertuju kepadanya, mau tidak mau ia tidak bisa berhenti untuk memikirkannya. Hatinya serasa terpukul jika lelaki itu terluka—ada satu sisi dalam dirinya yang ingin mengekangnya. _Murayama adalah milikku, hanya aku yang boleh melawannya. _Pemikiran seperti itu selalu datang dalam benaknya.

Sejak kapan ia seperti ini? Kenapa ia bisa sampai seperti ini? Pertanyaan itu selalu muncul dalam benaknya. Tetapi jawabannya selalu sama, _Todoroki tidak tahu_, atau lebih tepatnya, ia _tidak ingin tahu_, dan _tidak ingin memikirkannya_. Karena jauh di dalam hatinya, Todoroki pun sudah tahu jawabannya.

“Todoroki-chan...” Murayama menarik kerahnya untuk mendekat, tetapi saat itu Todoroki hanya bisa memejamkan matanya merasakan dinding-dinding panas dibawah sana merapat menekannya, mencoba meremas bagian tubuhnya untuk mengeluarkan seluruh cairannya ke dalam lelaki itu.

Lama keduanya terdiam, merasakan panas tubuh yang menyatu di bawah sana. Murayama bahkan bisa merasakan cairan panas mulai memenuhi perutnya, membuat cengkraman tangannya terlepas dari kerah baju Todoroki saat itu.

“Kenapa wajahmu, hahaha...” tawa Murayama mengusap wajah lelaki di atasnya karena melihat ekspresi terganggu dan kesal yang ditunjukkan, "menyadari sesuatu, akhirnya? Tidak ada yang mau dikatakan padaku?" tanyanya pada lelaki itu, tetapi Todoroki hanya diam memandangnya masih dengan ekspresi yang sama, dan melihat keterdiaman lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu, Murayama senyumnya memudar, “...Todoroki-chan?”

Todoroki mulutnya terbuka seperti ingin mengucapkan sesuatu sebelum akhirnya ia kembali menutupnya, mengurungkan niatnya dengan cepat untuk mengatakannya. Lelaki itu kemudian menarik tubuhnya dari Murayama dan membenarkan pakaiannya dengan cepat.

“Aku akan kembali lain waktu,”

Begitu ucapnya kemudian berjalana pergi keluar dari ruangan dan meninggalkan Murayama yang masih terdiam di kasur memandangi pintu tempat Todoroki keluar.

“Dasar bocah, masih tidak mau bilang juga,” gumamnya menghela napas memandang langit-langit.


End file.
